Mat systems are typically formed by interconnecting numerous, individual blocks to form mat sections. Often the blocks are formed of concrete to provide a concrete mat. A cable is disposed through the blocks to interconnect the blocks of the sections. The mat sections are then connected together using grout or other hardening material to form the mat. The mats may be used for a variety of purposes, such as to inhibit soil erosion or to control soil heaving. Because the mat sections are interconnected by a hardened material and cable, it can be difficult to remove the mat or to break the mat apart, for example, in order to repair earth beneath the mat.